Apples
by Meriadie
Summary: Captain Arthur has captured a Spanish sailor and is now keeping him captive. It wouldn't hurt to feed him, would it? ((Bad summary I know. :I Use of Human names. Rated T for cussing, suggestive themes, light fluffy derps, and maybe very intimate themes later on.))


Spain groaned as he woke up, it was dark and he could feel as well as hear the heavy swaying of waves as the room swayed and the waves crashed against the ship. "Dio mio...Where am I?" He spoke quietly as he looked around what was in fact a cell. The Spaniard attempted to move around but he was restrained to the wall by a cuff around his ankle and his hands. Captain Antonio cough slightly before his hands felt what was around his neck...a collar. Then he remembered that Arthur had sunk his ship. "He took me as a prisoner..." He spoke quietly before he growled lowly, his emerald eyes narrowing slightly.

The door opened slowly, creaking loudly. Arthur walked in and noticed the man was awake. "Ah, you're conscious. I was just coming to check on you..." Arthur muttered as he walked up to Spain. He crouched so he was eye level to the other pirate. "How was your sleep? Comfortable?" He asked with a smirk, tugging on the chains.

Antonio looked up from the floor, meeting Arthur's eyes with his own angry ones. "Oh yes, very comfortable! I almost thought this was the queen's castle," Antonio spat sarcastically.

"You better keep that tongue in or I'll cut it off, young man." Arthur growled. He held up the item he brought in with him, an apple. "I suppose you're hungry?" He asked with a smirk.

Antonio looked at the fruited, his eyes widening slightly. He didn't know how long he had been out for but he wasn't going to deny he was hungry. His emerald eyes followed the apple slightly however he tried not to give away the fact he was starving.

Arthur laughed at the prisoner's reaction, "I wonder what you would do if I just sat here and ate it in front of you?" He settled down, legs crossed, on the ground in front of Spain. Holding up the apple, he moved it hypnotically in front of Spain.

Spain's eyes wandered slightly as the apple moved and he licked his lips a little before quickly snapping out of his daze, looking away with an angry huff. He pulled against the restraints again. "Leave me alone Arturo." He spat.

"Watch that tongue..." Arthur warned again. He slowly licked the skin of the red fruit, pulling a small knife out of his pocket. Arthur started to cut small slices from the apple.

Antonio looked away for a moment, peaking for the corner of his eyes and watching the Brit as he cut the apple into slices.

Picking out a slice, Arthur held it in front of the Spaniard's face. "Go ahead, eat it." The captian commanded.

Antonio looked at the slice and turned his head slightly. "Tonto. I don't trust you one bit." He spoke.

"Tch! What do you think I did too it? Poison it? God, you are so childish." He popped the slice into his own mouth. "If you don't want them then I guess I have to eat them all by myself!"

Antonio watched him eat the apple and a very slight whine escaped his lips. He flinched as his stomach rumbled silently.

Arthur noticed and picked up another slice. He held it in front of the other's face once again. "Eat?"

Antonio looked at the slice of apple and bit his lip a little before he leaned forward and quickly grabbed it with his teeth.

Arthur laughed and ruffled Spain's hair. "Now who's a good boy! We can't have you starving, now do we?" Arthur said, smirking mischievously.

Antonio yanked his head back as Arthur tried to ruffle his hair, glaring at him as he ate the piece of apple, swallowing it and that same angry look returned to his face.

"If you keep your face like that it will freeze, and that won't be good. When we have more fun later, I don't want to see that face..." Arthur muttered as he moved the knife close to his face.

Antonio's expressions softened very slightly and became a little worried as he knife moved closer and he pulled away.

Arthur looked down and ate another slice of the apple. He thought for a little while until he asked, "Are you still hungry?"

Antonio watched him eat and glared, quiet for a moment before he nodded slightly.

"You know..." Arthur began, "I'm tempted to let you loose for a while to eat this apple with me. I don't want to feed you like you're a baby. What do you think?"

"Just letting me go in general would be nice." He muttered plainly as he pulled at the restraints once more, already searching and thinking of ways to get out.

"Well, what would the fun be in that?" Arthur wondered out loud. He started to peel another apple slice. "Also, the door is locked. The sailors out there won't open up until I tell them to, so stop struggling"

Antonio glared at him before he looked away, his bands clenching into tighter fists as he huffed.

"Now, I have this key to your chains. Do you want me to let you out to eat the apple? Or do I have to eat it all by myself. I'm definatly not going to baby feed you anymore" Arthur explained, eating the slice.

"Idiota, I just told you I wanted you to let me out." He spoke with a frustrated tone in his voice, watching him eat another slice and feeling his stomach rumble slightly more.

"Let me add one more thing. I don't want you to try and kill me. How about that?" Arthur added.

"I can't make any promises..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Hm... Okay. After you finish this apple, you're going right back." Arthur said as he took the key out and released Spain of his restraints.

As the cuffs fell off his wrists, Antonio rubbed them and moved his ankles as they were taken off his legs and he sighed in relief. "Gracias, bastardo."

"Here." Arthur tossed him the apple and remained seated on the floor.

Antonio caught it and looked at it before he started eating the fruit.

Arthur stared at him as he ate the apple. "My, you seem to be enjoying it."

The Spaniard raised a brow at that, wiping some of the juice from his chin. "Sorry, I haven't eaten in who knows how long."

"Hmm... How often do you eat on your ship then?" Arthur asked. He started to rub his own arm.

Antonio shrugged at that before eying him curiously. "Why would you care?"

Arthur blushed and looked away quickly. "No reason... I was just wondering is all."

Antonio finished the apple in no time at all, placed the core of it on the ground and sat back.

"So then, back you go." Arthur said, taking the key out again. He stood up and walked around the apple core.

Antonio smirked and stood up at that, stepping away from the restraints.

Frowning, Arthur picked up one of the chains. "Come on. You want another apple, don't you?" he asked, acting like he was talking to a small dog.

Antonio shook his head at the and casually walked away. "No, I'm fine gracias."

"Hey!" he yelped. He growled and ran after him, catching his arm. "You're my prisoner. Get back." Arthur commanded.

Antonio looked back over his shoulder and smirked. "Oh. What happens if I don't Arturo?"

"Well, then..." Arthur thought. "I'll make you, myself!" He grabbed both of Spain's hands and tried to put them back into the restraints.

Antonio was a little too relaxed and he jumped a little as Arthur grabbed him, squirmed but not succeeding to get free.

After Arthur successfully got him back in his restraints, his hands at least, he was left awfully close to the Spaniard. He began to get red as he edged away and picked up the apple core.

Antonio looked back at him over his shoulder and growled a little in frustration. His stares could throw daggers at the captain.

Looking away, Arthur continued. "Now, can you get back in the rest of them?"

"I'd rather not." He spoke and stepped away from their closeness.

Arthur stared at him for a while. "You do know I can call down my men and kill you right now." Arthur growled.

"Fantastic." He spoke sarcastically. "Can't take me on yourself? Get your men to do it for you, hm?" He paused. "Are you afraid of me?" He smirked.

Glaring back, Arthur stayed silent.

Antonio smirked wide "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"I'm not scared of disgusting scum like you." Arthur finally said. He turned around and headed for the door.

Arthur tried the door but found it locked. "Oh yeah..." he muttered. He tried to call the sailors above, but they must've gone to sleep.

The Spaniard laughed at that. "Ha, looks like you're stuck with me for the night Arturo!"

Turning around at the laugh, Arthur threw the apple core he had picked up at the other. "Shut up, you jackass!" he shouted, sliding onto the floor.

Antonio leaned one way. Dodging the apple core as it came toward him and he walked over to Arthur, sitting beside him. "Come on, it can't be that bad. I won't kill you...maybe" He smirked.

As Antonio approached him, he turned his head. He started grumbling about the sailors for leaving him and, of course, Antonio.

Antonio didn't really like the silence but he let it linger, leaning back against the wall and letting his eyes close. Soon enough he had fallen asleep.

Arthur shivered as the cold crept up on him. He wasn't wearing much; he didn't think he would be down there for so long. All he had on were his trousers, loose shirt, and sandals. There wasn't any other warm thing in the room except for Antonio. Arthur slowly scooted closer to him.

Antonio had learned to be a light sleeper on his own ship, in case of an emergency so he felt Arthur move closer and a slight smirk grew on his face as he opened one eye sleepily and grabbed the Brit, pulling him into his arms and chuckling before closing his eyes again.

Arthur squeaked as he felt arms around him. He didn't move though, yet his face grew tremendously red, he stayed. Antonio was surprisingly warm and it was better than freezing to death.

Antonio fell asleep once more, leaning on the Brit as he slept, snoring lightly.

Relaxing a little more, Arthur cuddled into Antonio as he was leaned on. Arthur let his eyes close, and he slowly fell asleep.

Antonio stirred the next morning, opening his eyes and looking down to find Arthur's sleeping face and he blushed, jumping slightly.

Arthur yawned quietly and was halfway awake by the Spaniard's jump. "Hm? Whats wrong there?" He slurred.

The Spaniard smirked and looked at him. "Nothing, Arturo."

Arthur, now full awake, saw the position and jolted up. His face was growing red again as he stared stuttering nonsense.

Antonio chuckled at his reaction and rolled his eyes before yawning.

"S-So I'll go now- er- oh yeah..." Arthur mumbled, before he yelled for the sailors.

Antonio watched him get up and he huffed with a slight sadness but covered it up with amusement as he moved back to another spot in the room and sat down, shifting his hands awkwardly in the restraints.

Once the sailors finally arrived and took a great scolding, Arthur was halfway out the door. He had stopped and looked behind him. "Um... I'll bring another apple today."

Antonio looked up as he spoke and he gave a slightly smile. "Gracias idiota." He spoke.

Arthur stuck his tongue out at him as he closed the door. He walked up the steps to the deck with blush and a smile on his face.

As the door shut Antonio looked around the dark room and the slight smiled faded. He sighed heavily and looked down at the ground.


End file.
